El primer hilo rojo
by Godessofhelheim
Summary: En los tiempos jóvenes de Japón, cuando los samurais eran parte de la región y el honor de los grandes señores valía más que la vida de sus súbditos, dos jóvenes hicieron la promesa solemne de amarse toda la eternidad, aún cuando el secreto que uno de ellos guarda pone en peligro sus vidas, promesas y amor.


_Su cuerpo obedeció a sus instintos, a los más profundos deseos de su corazón. Rei era más alto, pero casi lo estaba cargando, así que una flexión de sus brazos y un ligero impulso con su pie bueno fue todo lo que necesitó para que sus labios alcanzaran el fruto prohibido. Cerró los ojos de inmediato, saboreando todas las sensaciones que causaban los labios de Rei en su cuerpo. Movió sus labios tímidamente, sin saber si Rei respondería a su atrevimiento._

 _Se tambaleó, separándose inmediatamente. El corazón aún le latía acelerado, las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos que ahora veían los de Rei que reflejaban el mismo sentimiento. Con aquel beso entendió y confirmó la razón por la que desde el primer día en que sus miradas se cruzaron se había sentido tan atraído por el._

* * *

En los tiempos jóvenes de Japón, cuando los samurais eran parte de la región y el honor de los grandes señores valía más que la vida de sus súbditos, era un conocido hecho que una de las casas más poderosas carecía de un heredero que postergara el nombre de la familia. Al señor del clan Hazuki le habían nacido ya cuatro niñas y estaban a la espera de una quinta.

Sin embargo, la fortuna parecía sonreír a la casa Hazuki cuando el quinto alumbramiento resultó ser el del varón tan esperado. Empero la salud del niño fue frágil y su complexión muy pequeña desde el nacimiento y ante el temor de que llegaran personas a pelear por su territorio y lo asesinaran, se decidió que hasta que llegara el día en que pudieran entregarle el mando de la familia, su género real se mantuviera oculto y se le tratara como una niña más de la familia.

El pequeño no despertó sospechas durante su crecimiento, el cual no cambió demasiado proporcionalmente. Para aquellos aldeanos cercanos a la casa Hazuki, su patrón tenía cinco hijas y la mayor era la de más valor si algún señor deseaba integrar ambos clanes.

Por supuesto que Hazuki-san tenía interés en que cortejaran a sus hijas mayores y establecer un lazo beneficioso con otros clanes, pero la historia era diferente con el hijo. Al cumplir los 15 años, la edad en que las chicas comenzaban a aceptar pretendientes, sería imprudente para ellos rechazar el cortejo de alguien sin una razón poderosa, como un contrato previo. No podían revelar aún su verdadera identidad, pues la prometida destinada a su hijo aún no llegaba a esa edad. Otra gran decisión respecto a la vida del joven heredero fue tomada, acordando llamar a un joven que pretendería ser el prometido de la niña. Aún así, esa sola decisión no brindaba tranquilidad a su madre, los jóvenes ordinarios podían ser poco honorables y quebrantar su promesa, queriendo propasarse de sus derechos como falso prometido, creyendo mujer a su prometida. Por eso mismo, el joven elegido vendría de uno de los clanes más leales de samurais al servicio de los Hazuki.

El joven heredero conocía bien la razón por la que debía pretender ser una mujer, por lo que al mismo que su padre lo instruía en los deberes como jefe del clan, su madre y sus hermanas se encargaban de enseñarle los modales y deberes que las mujeres de su clase debían ostentar. Tenía quince años, un nombre femenino y su voz no había perdido las notas agudas de la niñez. Su figura esbelta y menuda, con ayuda de las hermosas yukatas y kimonos en que su aya lo vestía hacían que no tuviera mucho trabajo en aparentar ser una mujer, aunque esto resultara perjudicial en ocasiones. Su madre le explicó todo respecto al joven samurái que a su llegada iba a estar a su lado día y noche como guardaespaldas. Sería presentado como su prometido, eso alejaría a cualquier hombre que deseara propasarse con ella. Su matrimonio ya había sido arreglado con una mujer de un clan aliado, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por conseguir esposa, así que al menos hasta que su prometida cumpliera los 15 años tendría que soportar la vigilancia de un completo desconocido.

* * *

Desde niño fue educado en las artes samurai. Poseía un gran respeto por la vida y la naturaleza, pero ante todo su mayor compromiso era con el bienestar de aquellos que amaba, así como mostrar una lealtad inquebrantable ante su clan y por supuesto la obediencia absoluta a los mandatos que el joven Ryugazaki fuera considerado como digno de llevar a cabo. Su vida no era la de un noble dentro de los samurái, sino más bien era de la clase guerrera que afrontaba todo tipo de peligros para proteger otras familias samurai y la propia.

Al estar ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de órdenes, el joven de 20 años no tomó como extraña la petición de proteger a la menor de la familia Hazuki. Ya había protegido a otras hijas de nobles samurai, pero al parecer esta era diferente y debía cuidarla con su vida.

—Así será —dijo con seriedad— Será un honor para mi.

—Recuerda bien —prosiguió su padre, quien fue el encargado de darle los pormenores— que debes ganarte la confianza absoluta de la chica, así como de su familia. No olvides, hijo, que el honor de nuestra familia también está en juego.

Asintió consciente de la responsabilidad que ahora caía sobre sus hombros. El joven samurái apenas se despidió de su madre y su hermano para salir cabalgando hacia la aldea donde los Hazuki vivían. Le tomó poco más de un día de camino llegar al fin a la casa del clan Hazuki, reportándose directamente con el jefe para ponerse a sus servicios.

—Ryugazaki Rei —con una profunda reverencia ante el señor, presentó sus respetos y se puso a su disposición— Seré el encargado de custodiar a su hija. Estoy a su total servicio —le mostró la espada como símbolo de su lealtad.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo pasar a una mujer de un porte recio y muy elegante, que no era más que la señora de la casa y esposa del jefe. A su lado, una frágil jovencita de larga cabellera rubia y grandes ojos rojizos hizo una leve reverencia y pronto las dos se sentaron silenciosamente algo alejadas de los dos hombres.

Nagisa aprovechó un momento para examinar al joven que sería su protector. Era un chico muy apuesto, cabello negro de tonos azules, ojos de un tono violáceo, brazos y torso fornidos, una tez ligeramente bronceada por el sol. Todo su porte era gallardo y varonil, probablemente todo lo que él jamás llegaría a ser. Suspiró con fuerza, pero se obligó a sonreír tímidamente cuando vio que su suspiro llamó la atención de los demás en el salón, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

—Bienvenido seas, Rei. Quiero presentarte a Nagisa, ella será tu protegida desde el día de hoy. Te estoy confiando su seguridad y pureza —un tono serio se apoderó de la voz del señor Hazuki—, si algo llega a ocurrirle, no tengo siquiera que hablarte de tu castigo.

Nagisa rodó los ojos. Era pequeño, pero ya no era tan frágil… su apariencia no ayudaba a reforzar esto, pero tenía mucho tiempo que no perdía una batalla con su entrenador. Por supuesto que eso su "prometido" no lo podía saber.

—No se preocupe. Sé perfectamente cual es mi deber —volteó a ver a la chica. Se había topado con lindas damiselas, pero Nagisa era totalmente cautivadora. Sin embargo, eso no debería ser problema, pues su único trabajo era el de custodiar lo antes dicho por su padre. Volvió a hacer una reverencia ante su protegida. —Mucho gusto en conocerla Hazuki-san, la protegeré con mi vida, si es necesario.

Suspiró de nuevo. Era difícil hacerse a la idea de que ya ni en la privacidad de su hogar podría soltar su disfraz. Tras 15 años de perfeccionamiento, casi era un acto natural para él, aunque su orgullo masculino ya no le permitía seguir con ello sin que su padre escuchara una protesta.

—El placer es mío, Ryugazaki-kun —Su tono era sumamente cortés y su voz suave como seda. Sus rojizos ojos volvieron a examinar al joven samurai, de pies a cabeza, envidiando y admirando su porte. Rei pareció darse cuenta de ello pues por un instante sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas. Esas orbes púrpura lo miraban con tanta intensidad que sentía que era capaz de descifrar el secreto de sus pensamientos, y como acto reflejo desvió la mirada y un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas.

El sonrojo de la joven le pareció enternecedor al samurái, pero solo se permitió un leve suspiro y una sonrisa —Estaré a sus órdenes, así que cualquier cosa que necesite o desee, puede pedirla sin reparo. Ahora si me permiten, quisiera asearme. No me parece correcto que siendo su cuidador, dé un mal aspecto. Seré rápido para no dejarla sola por mucho tiempo.

Fue Hazuki-san quien dio la autorización para que el joven se ausentara, y ordenó a la servidumbre abandonar el salón, quedándose a solas con su hijo y la madre de este.

—¡Estoy cansado de esta farsa! —protestó Nagisa— ¡No quiero seguir fingiendo ser mujer!

—Sabes que es por tu bien y el de todo el clan.

—Pero es ridículo…

—No desobedezcas, _jovencita_ —dijo en tono amenazador, quebrantando su orgullo—, será mejor que te vayas o se hará tarde para la ceremonia del té.

Protestó entre dientes por haber sido tratado nuevamente como mujer aún estando en privado, pero su padre solo se levantó y abandonó el salón. Aunque sabía bien que era inútil intentar convencer a su padre, pero lo intentaría hasta el último día en que tuviera que fingir ser una mujer.


End file.
